


Love Is Easy

by CosmicDirksen



Category: The Vamps (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), the vamps
Genre: Brad is probably in this more than James I'm sorry, Fluff, Gay, LIKE FOR REAL SO GAY, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Trames, Trames (The Vamps), Vamps band, connor is literally only mentioned once im so sorry, my first ever work, romance isnt my forte i struggled with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicDirksen/pseuds/CosmicDirksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan finally realises his feelings for James. Only took him like three years.</p><p>(I was on skype with @moonlitchli from twitter and she told me that if i was so annoyed by the lack of Vamps fanfiction I should write my own and here we are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Easy

Tristan Evans was officially fucked.  
  
He let out a puff of air as he sprawled across his bunk, lanky legs dangling off the side and his phone gripped loosely in his hand, some generic indie pop shit blaring out into his headphones. He let his mind wander onto the subject of his best mate and band mate, James, and felt a slight blush warm his face at his memories of the past half an hour.  
  
He'd woken up from a nap where he'd happily dreamt of his life if he were a farmer oddly enough, and after grabbing the last of the Mars bars from their cramped kitchen area he'd shuffled happily into the living area where Brad and James were playing on their Xbox and collapsed comfortably onto James' lap, pressing a kiss to his bandmate's lips then promptly beginning to tell him about his dreams of pig farming.  
   
It wasn't until neither of the bandmate's laughed at his detailed description of trying to herd the animals into a pen and falling hands-first into mud and shit that he realised something was up, and both boys were staring at him with their COD level still on the pause screen from when he'd announced his entrance.  
  
He looked down at himself to check he wasn't naked or covered in detailed drawings of cocks (wouldn't be the first time - no thanks to Connor), then focused on where he was sat, thinking he'd perhaps done something stupid like sat in a bowl of popcorn the lads had been eating (again - wouldn't be the first time.)  
   
Pretty confident he wasn't currently experiencing any of these things, he glanced first at Brad and then at James, before swallowing and licking his lips to speak-  
  
_Oh._  
_Oh shit._  
  
He froze with his mouth slightly open as he tasted James' stupid fruity lip balm on his mouth, and it suddenly clicked in his mind what he'd just done. He felt the colour rising up his chest and into his cheeks, and slowly rose to his feet, scratching his neck awkwardly and willing away the angry red flush on his pale skin. He chuckled nervously, backing off slowly when he saw the almost disgusted confusion on James' and Brad's faces.  
  
"Think I-uh, left my -um, phone plugged in next to my bunk" Tristan stuttered out, smiling shakily at the boys before turning and scrambling away, feeling suddenly exposed and self-conscious in his bunched up joggers and nothing else.  
  
_What the fuck had he been thinking?_ The lads were always casually affectionate, cuddling and invading each others' personal space, even pressing platonic kisses to each others' foreheads or shoulders in their particularly sleepy and loving moments, but other than the occasional joking kiss for the fans' entertainment, mouth-on-mouth action was uncharted territory in the lads little bubble and Tris' had just totally overstepped the line.  
  
Yeah, maybe he thought James was fit, and maybe he did occasionally eye him a bit more than he should during the band's (Few and far between) gym sessions or from the safety of his seat behind the drum kit while they were up on stage, but that didn't mean anything, did it?  
  
He did the same with the other lads and knew full well they'd checked him out in the past, it was nothing more than curiosity, and maybe a tad bit of jealousy in some cases. James could complain all he wanted on his snapchat about "losing his abs to cake" but he was stunning and he knew it, with his well-defined pecs and biceps, V-lines and a light snail trail looking almost like an arrow pointing down and screaming "lick here! Bite here!" and Tristan certainly wouldn't mind exploring said V-lines with his own tongue and-  
  
_Fuck. Fuck fucking fuck. Shit._ How had he not realised this until right now? The other lads had joked about him seeming somewhat drawn to James but he'd always argued that James was the warmest, his muscle practically making him a human furnace.  
And of course, James had the best personal hygiene of the lads. Not to say Con' or Brad were in any way smelly or gross, but you could always trust James to have clean sheets, soft hair, and skin that was clean and smooth. So obviously, he'd be the one Tris' wanted to cuddle the most, needing to steal other people's body heat to warm his own skinny frame and finding comfort in the constant smell of washing detergent and aftershave that clung to James and his bed sheets. There wasn't anything weird about that, was there?  
  
But it wasn't just that, and Tris' knew it wasn't. There was part of him that craved James' unique scent and gentle touch after a tedious day or a rough night, or even when he was happy.  He loved the feeling of James' arms wrapped around him when he was sleepy or aching from drumming furiously on stage all night. He saw red when James chatted up birds in bars or clubs they stopped at on their nights off and felt a hot bubble of rage build inside of him when James didn't come back with the rest of the lads to the bus or hotel. Or worse, bought a girl with him.  
  
Tris' rolled onto his stomach and groaned loudly into the pillow, headphone cable tangling awkwardly around his torso and yanking the buds from his ears. He reached to put them back in when he felt the mattress dip and a ring-covered hand appeared on his bicep, coaxing him to roll back over and face Brad, who was perched on the edge of the bunk, hips level with Tristan's.  
  
Tris' huffed again and yanked the hand, causing Brad to jerk forward and crash onto the bed in the spot Tristan's right side had previously occupied as he shuffled away and pressed himself against the wall to allow room for his band mate to join him.  
  
Brad mimicked Tristan and huffed at him, flicking him gently on the forehead before shuffling up the bed so his torso was opposite Tris' head, allowing him to stare down at his face.  
  
"We're at the hotel, mate. Con' an' James've gone out into the town for a bit, think he was miffed because I kept whooping his arse at COD" Brad joked, running a hand soothingly through Tristan's unstyled blonde hair and letting the other boy rest his head on his stomach.  
  
"'msuchacock" Tris' mumbled into Brad's half-buttoned shirt, frowning when Brad chuckled and gently used his grip on his hair to tilt his face back toward him.  
"I've no idea what you just said, mate"  
"I'm such a cock" Tristan repeated, over-annunciating every syllable sarcastically before flopping back down into Brad's (less warm than James) warmth. The hand returned and Brad was then softly scratching Tris' scalp to soothe him as he spoke.  
  
"You are a cock, but not 'cause you fancy James." Tris' went to protest but Brad shushed him quietly before continuing, "you're maybe a bit of a cock for kissing him as though it were nothing when I'm pretty sure he's wanted to have you all to himself since way back during the tour with McFly, but I think you know that, don't you?" Brad continued, shushing Tristan again as he tried to protest  
"Don't be thick, T. The whole wide world can see James is arse over tits in love with you, have you ever even met the guy? He barely shuts up about you"  
  
Tris' cheeks were burning again, and he began to squirm against Brad's grip, no longer finding comfort in him. If he wanted to just wind him up about this he could just as well go to hell, he'd probably ruined his friendship with James forever and Brad was acting like it was some fucking joke. He'd tell him as much if Brad would shut his damn mouth, but apparently he liked the sound of his voice even in the most awkward of times, as he still hadn't finished blabbering on.  
  
"Like yeah, he's flirty with all of us for the fans' an' shit but Tris' mate he can just about keep his hands off you at the best of times. And you two are always creeping off together on little 'adventures' to like coffee shops and cafe's and shit and I'm not gonna lie to you it's pretty sickening at this point, like me an' Con' had a laugh about it at first but it's beyond a joke now, mate. You're like made for eachother or summin, d'y'get me?" Brad finished, loosening his grip on Tris' and allowing him the chance to speak.  
  
He sat up and opened his mouth, ready to totally mug Brad off for making him feel like even more of a tit than before, then closed it again. Was Brad having him on? Tris' literally lived with James during tour, he'd obviously notice if James' fancied him, right? But now he was thinking about it, he wasn't sure. He hadn't even known his own feelings until like 40 minutes ago so he couldn't really rely too strongly on his observation skills at the minute.  
  
"Oh, Bra-ad" Tristan finally said, whining quietly and flopping back down onto the smaller boy's torso. Brad laughed and tugged Tristan to his feet by his arms, bending down and picking up a hoodie from the opposite bed and pushing it into Tristan's arms, ushering him to put it on so he was appropriately dressed to head into the hotel.  
  
"C'mon, you moron. Let's go and get the better beds in the hotel rooms" Brad said, smiling brightly and knocking Tris' worn out Vans in the direction of his sock clad feet so he could slip them on and follow Brad out into to the afternoon sun and through the hotel foyer.  
  
Once they reached the hotel rooms, Brad unlocked both doors before tucking the key card for the second room into Tristan's hoodie pocket, telling him to go and have a shower and that he was only next door if he wanted anything. Tris' had smiled tiredly at him before closing the door and kicking off his shoes while peeling off the hoodie and flinging in the direction of one of the beds. He slumped against the wall and peeled off his socks before shimmying out of his joggers and entering the bathroom.  
  
He turned on the water and gave it a minute to warm up while he posted a quick tweet about looking forward to the concert tomorrow, attaching a selfie of himself in the hotel bathroom with the light casting dramatic shadows on his collar bones. They really got the fans going, weirdly enough.  
  
The water was warm as it beat down on his skin, and he took a moment to relax and let it rinse away the stress from the day before reaching down to the shampoo already in the shower and subconsiously smiling when he realised it was James'. He must've already been and bought all his stuff up, Tris' shivered at the thought of James' confronting him later and debated whether using his expensive shampoo and conditioner would be adding insult to injury but then realised they were both earning more money than they knew what to do with and £20 was practically nothing to them now. That and the fact James was so organised he probably had 30 more bottles of it on one of their other buses anyway.  
  
  
Once he'd finished he shut the shower off and wiggled his toes on the soft shower mat while he squeezed water from his hair with a towel then wrapped a fresh one around his hips, snatching his phone back off the sink and trudging into the the main room and flopping down onto the bed.  
  
He nearly screamed when he realised there was already someone in the bed.  
  
"Really can't keep off me today, eh, Tris?" James' voice came from under the cover and he could have honestly cried in that moment because this day couldn't get any more embarrassing.  
  
Tristan felt himself burning up again and began apologising profusely as he scrambled back onto his feet and tripped, sprawling across the hotel floor. James sat up laughing and Tris' last bit of modesty was luckily left in tact as his towel had miraculously stayed covering his junk. James leaned over next to the bed and pulled a pair of CK's out from his suitcase and chucked them in Tristan's general direction before flopping back onto the bed.  
  
"Lucky you're gorgeous, or I might've got a restraining order for that one. Sitting on me and kissing me is one thing, but throwing yourself at me while your naked is another thing entirely" James laughed, staring at the roof so Tris' could change into the boxers.  
  
"I'm like, really really sorry about that. I totally wasn't thinking and it was proper out of order" Tris' responded, not one to beat around the bush with his apologies. Might as well get it over with.  
  
James rolled back toward the edge of the bed and looked down at Tristan, before using his arms to drag himself off of the bed and hover over him. Tristan swallowed and blinked up at him, feeling shy for what felt like the billionth time that day, which was pretty impresssive considering his usual obnoxiously confident nature.  
  
"I mean I was pretty surprised this afternoon, but I'm pretty happy to try again now if that's cool with you?"  
_Always such a goddamn gentleman._  
  
Tris' leaned up and kissed James, his lips stupidly soft from all the lip balm he habitually wore even after finishing his course of Roaccutane. Tristan's nerves were gone and he confidently used his tongue to coax open James' mouth, kissing him passionately yet lazily, feeling there was no need to rush. He pulled away slowly and pressed a soft peck to James' lips before giggling underneath him.  
  
"What?"  James asked, unable to hide his bright grin from his face.  
"Think I might fancy you, mate." Tris' responded, leaning back up to press a warm peck to James' cheek.  
  
"Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on Instagram @hmubrad♥


End file.
